What is in the box Ivan?
by LillieHavfrue
Summary: RussiaxReader Drabble/One-shot. The story of how you got a pet Siberian tiger.


**A short drabble/one-shot (what's the difference? -.-) That I wrote near the end of 8th grade. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Matryoshyka* = russian nesting doll**

* * *

><p>(Name) sat alone on her bedroom floor, humming a song. She played with her stuffed Siberian tiger. Storking the soft, fake, fur of the white and black animal. There was a soft knock on the door, and Ivan stepped in. He smiled at the sight of her playing innocently with her toys.<p>

"Yes, Ivan?" (Name) started first, noticing his eyes as they studied her the same as a thousand times before. Ivan sat beside her on the floor. His smiled remained and he seemed at peace while his love, (Name) let his ferocious mind wander. If it wasn't for his eyes, she would have no hint of what he was thinking. That's when she saw the glint in his eye.

"Such a child, you are." Ivan muttered.

"I am not a child!" (Name) stuck her lip out, proving herself wrong.

Ivan chuckled at her actions, giving him a warm feeling. "Yet you act so very much like one." He brushed his hand at her cheek, and softened his gloved finger over her lower lip. (Name) leaned into her lover's touch, bringing her stuffed tiger close to her chest.

Ivan, taking note in the tiger, quirked a brow and took it from her to examine. She whined and he gave it back. "This is a new one, what have you call it?"

"Ivan, you gave him to me, he is my favourite." (Name) stroked the soft fur again. "I named him Sarge."

"What a fine name, da?"

"Da." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Ivan kissed her over and over. "Matryoshyka,*..." he whispered. "you are so beautiful." humming, he continued his kisses in bliss.

"Ivan," (Name) pulled away from his kisses. "Can't we just sit and talk like a normal couple for once?"

He pondered for a moment, "I suppose, but, we are not a normal couple." Ivan dazed for a moment, slightly confused. They were perfect for each other in sick minds, never to judge and always to forgive. (Name) frowned, visible to the large man. Not very pleased with himself, his arm trailed along to her side, and picked her up to his lap. "I am sorry, what do you want to talk about?"

(Name), now having her small figure comfortably curled up in Ivan's lap, shrugged. "I don't know, what do normal couples talk about?"

"How beautifully innocent you are," Ivan pecked a kiss at her rosy cheek. "You, me, us, the future, my dog, your cat, wants, needs... The list goes on."

(Name) blinked and shrinked further into his lap. "I guess there is a lot to talk about, then. We don't have any pets though, of course." She mumbled.

"Would you like one?"

"Like a dog or a cat?" Tilting her head to the side, she could see an angle of Ivan's face.

"Anything you want." Ivan smiled back.

"Hmm." Thinking for a moment, she raised her tiger to her face and looked into it's beady eyes. "Well, I think tigers are cute."

"Matryoshyka, a tiger would be hard to keep as a pet." Ivan ruffled his big nose into her hair, taking in the scent.

"But Ivan, you said I could have anything I want." (Name) pouted. "And you can do anything Ivan."

Everything she did made him smile, even at her arrogance. "I can't do everything I wish."

"Fine, you can or can't. Doesn't matter to me." (Name) hissed.

Silence passed though the room for a period of time. Ivan, not entirely sure if she was angry or not, continued humming and ran his fat fingers through her hair. He had apparently taken off his gloves in the midst of the conversation. (Name) realised she sounded angry, so she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Ivan, you're all I need. Not a silly Siberian tiger." (Name) was truly spoiled by Ivan, the both soon realised.

Extended ending

(Name) awoke in the morning, alone in her master's bed. Somebody left her a breakfast plate but she only ate the bread and sat at the windowsill with white curtains to look out before winter. After a moment of recovering from her slumber, she looked around and put a white button up shirt on that lay on the floor. It was too big so she knew it was Ivan's, then slipped on some shorts.

Her average bliss morning was interrupted by a loud roar that shook the entire mansion from downstairs. Immediately, (Name) rushed downstairs to see the commotion. What she saw amazed her, Ivan was gripping his left shoulder in pain as blood gushed through is fingers and there, a gigantic wooden box lay in the garage.

"Ivan! Are you all right?" (Name) must have surprised him, he jumped and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine, just a scratch."

"Let me see it."

"I told you I'm fi-"

"Oh my god," (Name)'s mouth opened in awe as she ran her fingers over the deep, bloody claw-shaped marks that followed through his shoulder to his arm. Quickly, her eyes scanned to the box. It seemed to tower over her knowing that whatever inside managed to do a damage on Ivan. He only had his pistol to his side, and she didn't hear any gunshots. He must have lured the creature back in somehow. What happened? This was too much for her morning, she needed some damn coffee.

"What's in the box Ivan?" (Name)'s voice sounded unimpressed. Suddenly, the box rumbled and roared, making her jump and the hairs on her skin along with it. Ivan could only chuckle.

He walked towards the box and lowered a wooden panel to reveal the most beautiful white Siberian tiger behind the cage in the wood box. The most piercing blue eyes stared through her soul as the tiger paced in the cage. The creature pounded and roared on the iron bars with hunger and furious anger.

"You told me you wanted one," Ivan was standing dangerously close to the cage with his back turned. His hands hid behind his back and smile was wide.

(Name)'s mouth was stuck into an 'o' shape at the tiger. "Oh Ivan, I didn't think you would." she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The large cat stopped his roars and paced within the cage.

"As much as I'll admit I love embracing you, we should probably take care of your new pet." On queue, there was another roar.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I was going to tranquilize him." Ivan picked up a small rifle and loaded it with tranquilizers, then aimed it at the cat.

"No!" (Name) yelled to stop him. Ivan lowered his gun and looked at her curiously.

(Name) silently approached the animal, eventually he ceased all roars and sat, waiting for her to come to the bars. Each movement was thought out and carefully placed.

"(Name), get back." Ivan warned, she still ignored.

Carefully, but surely her hand rested on the tiger's nose, and slowly rubbed up it's snout. She was in complete control, there came a purring mixed in with a soft growl from the creature. Ivan threw down his rife in amazement, but stayed on the edge of the room. After a couple minutes of stiff movement, the cat licked her hand with his long tongue and the room was filled with giggles and laughter.


End file.
